Between Two Loves - Story About Father and Son
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls in love with Hermione Granger, utterly vexing his father, Lucius Malfoy. Will Draco choose to stay with his love, Hermione, or his family, Lucius? Read and you'll find out, and please review.


'Increase delete  
Escape defeat  
It's all that matters to you  
Cotton case for an iron pill'  
  
E-motion Sickness (Neon Ballroom), Silverchair  
  
This is a never-intended try to satisfy my insatiable enthusiasm to prove that Draco and Hermione cannot work out together. No. one reason: daddy Lucius. Why would Draco ever turneth against him? For that filthy little Mudblood? I would disown my son if he would do something like that.   
  
Nevertheless, enjoy the story, and let thy imagination be fulfilled with all my wit!  
  
Advocating: most of the characters (the good ones) in the story do not belong to me, they are the property of JKR who wrotest the Harry Potter books. The bad characters, the ones ye probably shallt hate are of my possession (I am terribly sorry about all the olde English crap, but we're doing Shakespeare in school who my English teacher really loveth, so I use the language from it).   
________________________________________________________________  
  
It was the first Potions class of Harry's seventh year. Ron, Hermione, and him dragged themselves to the Dungeon and sat where they were always sitting – in the last row, as far away as they could from Professor Snape.  
Malfoy, flanked with Crabbe and Goyle, came in. They sat in the first row so it could be easier for them to kiss Snape's ass from close. Thing that Harry couldn't miss was that Crabbe and Goyle weren't pale like when he saw them last time on the train, they got cool tan from going to, in Crabbe's case on Bahamas, and Goyle's Mexico. Malfoy looked pale, as he always did. He spent his summer in mansion in Ireland, which was in possession of Malfoys. He did not want to risk in losing his paleness which by now became trademark.   
Everybody were happy when they heard that during this summer, some strange creature bit Pansy as she was spending time in the backyard of her house, and she could not come to school.   
-"Today is your first lesson, but it doesn't mean that it will be easy" – started Snape when he entered the dungeon. He certainly did not bother to say any salutation. -"Today we shill be working on…"  
He talked for about ten minutes explaining things everyone already knew. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got out their ingredients, and started brewing the potion that was assigned.   
Ron was talking about Quidditch to Harry when no one else then Draco Malfoy approached their table. In this case, he needed neither Crabbe nor Goyle to protect him, he had better protégé, Snape. If Harry, Ron, or Hermione would try to do anything to him, Snape would be more than happy to give them at least two weeks of detention.   
-"Hullo Weasley? Talking about Quidditch, I daresay? How do you think that you'll get into the team?" – Sneered Malfoy.  
-"At least Ron shan't be bribing the team with brooms like you did in the second grade, and like you did this year!" – snarled Hermione. The Slytherin team realised that he is not worthy Seeker at all, so Draco's father had to use his wallet again and Draco wouldn't get thrown out of the team. Lucius bought whole team Firebolts 9000.   
-"You failed the test Granger, zero out of two. Weasley can't bribe the team because he has nothing to bribe the team with. Well there is a way, maybe if his little sister sleeps with wonder boy Potter, who is the new captain (Hermione had to hold both Harry and Ron so they don't dive into Draco). And my father didn't bribe the team; he was showing his righteousness and greatness again."  
-"I'm going to…" - Ron started, but Draco never actually heard the whole thing, because no one else than his father grabbed him for the back of his collar. Everybody in the room gave an audible gasp. They were all afraid of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius started dragging Draco out of the classroom, and before he got him out, he told Snape, who was equally surprised by what Mr Malfoy just did as everyone else, -"I must to take Draco somewhere."  
When Lucius closed the dungeon door behind him, he told Draco:  
-"Fallow me."   
He started walking very fast. Draco had to run to keep up with him.   
He led his son out of the castle, and out of the Hogwarts ground. When they passed Hagrid who had class with Hufflepuffs third year, Lucius pierced the giant with stare full of loathing. Draco, who his whole life copied his father, did the same. The Hufflepuffs stared at father and son Malfoy. It was really funny scene seeing Lucius Malfoy pacing in very fast step, and Draco running behind him.   
When they were out of the Hogwarts grounds, Lucius placed his cold hand on Draco's shoulder, and they Apparated. They Apparated in front of a large venerated mansion. Draco looked up in the thick layer of grey clouds in the metallic sky. Lucius again backoned Draco to fallow him, and Draco once again was running behind his father.  
They climbed the staircase, and passed several long corridors. When they got in front of the rough wooden door .Lucius finally stopped to take a breath. Draco had to support himself on the rough stonewall so he would stop himself from falling. He was exhausted.  
-"Draco, you remember your grandfather, don't you?" – Lucius finally spoke in hoarse voice.  
-"Yes. He smokes too much."  
Lucius sighed.  
-"He has lung cancer. You know that seven years ago, when he discovered that, he went to live here alone, in this castle in Vojvodina, far away from England. You saw him only once after that. Now Draco, he is dying" – Said Lucius, looking away, as tough he wanted to cry, but crying was not in the repertoire of Malfoys.  
-"I am sorry father."   
Draco felt terrible. He knew how his father was feeling. He knew his father was feeling the same way he would if his father would die.   
-"It's not your fault. He is too young to die. He is only fifty-seven. I told him hundred times to stop smoking, he never listened to me, that stubborn idiot. When other people started telling him about how he smokes too much, he didn't listen to them at either. I am the only person that he ever had had nerves to listen when I would tell him how smoking is bad for his health. When my mother discovered he has cancer, she simply killed herself. In her suicide letter, she was begging me to never light a cigarette in my goddamn life. And I never did."   
Draco truly was left with nothing to say. He took his father's hand, and they entered the room.  
A man pale as a snow was in the bed, his white hair still flat. Thing that Draco was first to notice was that his grandfather was still smoking. When he saw Draco and his son, he smiled.  
Lucius smiled, too. Draco had nothing else to do except copy his father and his father's father.   
Draco sat on grandfather's right side of the bad, while Lucius was sitting on the left side.   
Lucius just took his father's hand, and placed it on his chest, then looked down.   
-"Hello Draco. Do you know my name?" – Asked an old man in very hoarse voice.  
-"Yes, you are William, William Malfoy." – Draco said, and choked on the smoke.  
-"Father, please" – said Lucius not looking up. – "Just now, please do it for me. Drop your cigarette. Please do it for me. You never wanted to stop smoking when I begged you to; but do it now."  
Draco looked at his grandfather with sad eyes. They were still cold, but they were sad.  
William Malfoy did not have any other way out then to do what his son begged him for. He threw unsmoken cigarette in the ashtray. Lucius smiled. Again Draco smiled after his father.   
Then Lucius hugged his father. William smiled, too, and hugged Draco with his other arm. So, William, Lucius, and Draco were all now in one big group hug; the three Malfoys were together.   
Lucius raised his head, and then he said:  
-"No … father … father wake up ... please wake up … father, come on don't do this to me, please … father please … father …" - Lucius was saying to a dead man. A man that could never hear him ever again. Draco was shocked. He moved away from his father and grandfather.   
Lucius was still trying to talk to his dead father after an hour.   
Then when he realised that William Malfoy is dead, he said coldly, transforming from hysteria of misery to insipid sadism:  
-"We have to arrange the funeral."  
William Malfoy was buried where all Malfoys were, on the private graveyard in the north of the Malfoy Manor. Before the burring ceremony, everybody were attending the mass an the catholic church. After the body was buried, Lucius went to his cabinet because he was not able to talk to anyone. Narcissa and Draco were "appointed" to take compassions.   
Lucius took a case of whisky determined that it was not enough for him. He poured in the glass and drank.   
Narcissa silently came in. He looked at her with blank stare. She wanted to cry when she saw Lucius drinking. She came closer and said:  
-"Lucius would you please stop drinking. You know that I hate it."   
A single tear was running down her pretty face.  
Lucius grabbed first empty bottle and threw it on her:  
-"You won't tell me what to do! It's my life and I keep you here just as an ornament, because I don't want to have any fucken affairs in the public! Now exit the room, you bitch, and get me my son! I want to talk to him!" – Lucius yelled at her. She was traumatised the way her husband acted. Then she got out of the room as fast as she could.  
A minute after Draco came in. Lucius quickly moved the bottle from Draco's sight hating when his son sees him drinking.   
Draco came closer to his father, and hugged him.   
-"Draco I just want to tell you that I love you." – Lucius said.  
-"I love you, too, father."   
Lucius did not go to the work for next two days. Then next thing he had to do something for his master, Lord Voldemort, and that he knew he could not reject any assignment by Lord Voldemort.  
  
When Draco returned to Hogwarts everything was same. The thing that was hurting him was that no one seemed to feel like he did. People around him were playing, laughing, being happy, and he wanted to kill them all. He never knew his grandfather good, so he did not feel that much sorry for him. He was sad because of his father, because he saw Lucius cry.   
One day during the breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached him at the Slytherin table.  
-"Draco, we just want to say we are sorry for what happened to your grandfather." – Said Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded with their heads. Draco looked up at them, and then stood up, and started yelling at them:  
-"HOW DO YOU FUCKEN DARE TO SAY THAT?! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT SORRY AT ALL!!!" – Everybody looked at his direction – "AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSW I WOULD NOT FUCKEN CARE IF ANY OF YOU, OR ANYONE YOU EVEN ARE A LITTLE BIT ABOUT WOULD DIE, THAT IS WHY, YOU BAG OF SHITHOLES!!!"   
Then he ran away from the hall, leaving everybody, even Dumbledore, staring after him.  
He did not communicate to anyone in next few days. He felt miserable for his father. His father was only person he loves. He could not even think about how would he fell if his father would die. Then he thought that lots of people hate his father and they would want him dead. He felt even more lamentable.   
He dropped the Quidditch and his marks were dangerously low. Everyone in school noticed something seriously bad with him is happening. He knew that his father isn't mad at him for that.   
On the day when there was Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match he did not feel like watching at all. He went to the library. Hermione was there. She was reading a book about Transfiguration. Draco realised that he was very rude to her and decided that he should say sorry.  
She did not even notice when he sat beside her.   
-"Hermione" – Draco said, using her first name for the first time in his life. It was always Granger or Mudblood and the other insults. Then he realised that he likes her name. Hermione was surprised when she saw him.  
-"Yes" – she answered feebly.   
-"I just want you to know that I'm sorry I yelled at you and your friends that time. But it's just that…"  
-"Draco it's fine. You didn't mean that. I know, my grandfather died, too." – She tried to make Draco feel better.  
-"No, it's not fine. I really meant what I said. I really wouldn't care if any of you would die. And if you say that your grandfather is dead, too, it won't make me feel better."   
Draco felt like confessing. He told Hermione everything, about his father, about him, about his grandfather, while Hermione was looking at him, listening hard. When he finished she finally said:  
-"Well, even your father is human being, too."   
Draco sighed. He never thought like confessing to someone like 'that filthy Mudblood Granger'. No one actually ever listener to him like Hermione just have done. Narcissa loved him and cared for him, but Lucius was merciless there. If he would become too close with his mother, he knew that his father would kill her. Lucius never ever let Draco and Narcissa become too close; Lucius wanted his son just for himself.   
But Lucius never had time for him. He always had meetings and was always working late. Draco was a single child so he did not have any siblings to spent time with. He did not have any relatives either - Malfoy tradition was a single male child. If a girl was born, they would kill her. It was cold-blooded rule but the blood-line must be kept forever, the pure bloodline. Again Lucius never let Draco became too close to his wife's family neither.   
Then Draco decided on doing something that he never actually thought about doing, he kissed Hermione. Hermione stared back and smiled.  
Draco smiled, too. Then he realised that he likes Hermione. No, not likes, he loves her.   
-"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" – he asked quickly. He was a rich kid and he did not bother to ask because everything else he was asking before from his father, he was getting.   
-"Yes" – answered Hermione zealously and then she realised that she is in love, too, with him.  
  
From then they were going out together. They did not want to hide from anyone; they both thought it was childish. Both Harry and Ron, featuring all Gryffindors were shocked by what Hermione did.   
None of the Slytherins dared to say anything to Draco. But Draco lost all of his friends. When Pansy head about Draco and Hermione she fainted.   
One day, during the Potions, Pansy approached Draco and Hermione who were standing in front of the Gargoyle, washing their hands. She gave Hermione homicidal look, on which Hermione just smiled. Then she said:  
-"How are you Draco?"  
-"I was fine before you came" – Draco sneered. Pansy was always going on his nerves, but he never told her that. Hermione just chuckled.  
-"Vary smart, Draco Malfoy. I shall see what you will do when your father finds about you and the Mudblood." – She said with menacing face.   
This was too far for Draco. He punched as her with his fist as hard as he had strength in his body. She flied over and fell on the ground.   
Hermione screamed, while Draco snarled:  
-"You don't have right to talk about my father, you fucken cunt!"  
Snape was stunned. He never thought that his favourite student could be so mean to a girl. And he also never thought his favourite student could put himself so low and go out with a Mudblood.  
Draco was kicked out from the class.   
Next day his father came. He entered the Great hall, where everybody were eating, and pulled Draco out. Once again everybody were amazed to see him. Well lots of people knew by noxious look on Lucius' face that Draco cannot expect much good today. When Draco was out, Hermione run away crying.   
Lucius lead Draco into an empty classroom on seventh flood.   
Lucius stood above Draco. Draco could see his cold look, full of rage. Then suddenly Lucius slapped Draco as hard as he could.  
-"This is for embarrassing and harassing Pansy Parkinson, you ungrateful scum." – Then Lucius grabbed Draco's arm, and pulled him off the floor. Then he slapped him one more time:  
-"This is for the Mudblood."  
Draco found himself for the second time on the floor. Lucius pulled him again, this time even more violently, jerking out his joints.   
Then he slapped him for third time.   
-"This is for education and to learn not to cross me ever again because I am your father and you will resent me, Draco Malfoy. Now stand up."  
A tear was falling down Draco's colourless cheek. His father, that he cared so much for, have slapped him. This was not the first time. Draco was getting beaten up very commonly.   
-"Stand up Draco Malfoy" – Lucius ordered in dangerous voice.  
Draco somehow pulled himself up, but he had to support on the table.   
-"Now look at me. What is between you and that Mudblood?"   
-"Father, she is not a Mudblood!" – Draco snarled.  
-"And what if…"  
-"Father, I love her! For God's sake Father, I want to marry Hermione Granger!"  
This was too much for Lucius Malfoy.   
-"If you want to marry her, fine with me! But I shall not tolerate to have some kind of Half-blood vagabond for my grandson. If you want it that way, start thinking which last name you will take, because I will disown you, and I won't let you keep Malfoy for your last name!   
Lucius stormed out of the classroom.  
Draco felt all alone. His own father he loved so much to disown him?   
Draco's face was red from his father's heavy hand, and it was shining with tears.   
His father was only person he ever loved. Malfoy name meant so much to Draco. He understood that his father wanted to keep Malfoys as Purebloods.   
Then abruptly Hermione entered the classroom. She hugged Draco and said:  
-"Draco everything will be fine. I will let you take Granger as your last name."  
  
Lucius unbuttoned his collar and drank another shot of whisky. Then he looked in his reflection in the mirror. His face wasn't pale anymore, it was red. The tears were running down. Lucius even forgot how does it feel when you are crying. He hasn't cried since his father died, and before that he was a baby. His father always told him that crying is for mortals, not real Malfoys. But now he did not care. After he dies, there will be no more Malfoys.   
He looked at picture of Draco. On that picture Draco was smiling. He took it and placed it on his chest. His only son. Draco was his only son, his only heir. He was not too old for another child, Narcissa could give a birth to next Malfoy heir, but Lucius wanted his Draco.  
Draco and his father William were people that he could be nice to. But his father was dead now. Now all Lucius' smiles were reserved just for Draco - son that he have had disowned. Even if he wanted, he could not allow Draco be with that Mudblood girl. It would mean great disrespect for all Malfoy ancestors.   
Then he buried his face in his hands.   
Someone entered the room.  
-"Go away before I strangle you" – snapped Lucius.  
-"You disowned me, now you are going to kill me, aren't you?"  
-"Draco" – Lucius turned around, facing his only son.   
-"Father, you are… you are?"  
-"Yes Draco, I am crying. And I am drinking. The same way my father died from lung cancer, and I shall damage my liver and die from it. But I did not give reasons to my father to smoke, I have always begged him to stop... but you are the one that is making me drink so much. You will kill your father, Draco. Why are you here? The day I die, all Malfoy fortune that is left, I am leaving it to the Ministry of Magic, so they can decide whatever they want to do with it. Of course, I will state that you cannot have any of that, not a prickly knut." – He poured himself whole glass of whisky and drank it all in one gulp.  
-"Father, I didn't know…" - Draco started crying.   
-"GO AWAY!" – yelled Lucius.  
-"No Father, I am not going away anywhere" – Draco said, got on his knees, and started clutching his father's robes. – "Please Father, forgive me everything. I love Hermione, but you are my father, and I love you more than I will even love anyone. You know that I love you so much, Father. I do not want you to disown me. Just tell me that you will forgive me everything and I will go and dump that Mudblood who fraught all the adversity and marry Pansy Parkinson."  
Lucius felt like someone had taken a sword from his stomach. He pulled Draco up, but this time he did it gently. Then he hugged his son so tight that Draco almost screamed from pain. But he did not. He hugged his father equally strong.   
-"Draco, I do not have to forgive you anything. You have to forgive me. And you do not have to marry that idiot Parkinson. Eddie Parkinson is not my only friend that has a daughter. There are many of them. I will help you find a wife you will love and not like me, I spend your whole life calming your temper not to kill Narcissa."   
  
When Hermione heard what Draco have done, she went crazy. The doctor said that Hermione had hysteria for years and that she needed only something shocking to happen to her, so she will show her real face, realising all the manic aggression she was letting out in small amounts over the years by the fact that she was studying as a maniac. Harry and Ron had to put Body Bind on her so they could escort her to the asylum aka home for the crazy people.   
Draco felt sorry for her, but he loved his father more then her. He married a girl named Liz, and they lived happy. He loved Liz. He loved her not just because her, because his father liked her as his daughter-in-law.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
'O virga ac diadema  
purpure regis  
es in clausura tua sicut lorica' 


End file.
